Morning in the Dreamies Dorm
by KimDee
Summary: Suatu pagi di Dorm NCT Dream, tanpa jadwal perform, interview dan lain sebagainya, mereka hanyalah anak-anak sekolahan. Jadi bagaimana rutinitas pagi mereka? [NCT Dream] [NoRen] [Rnr please; nggak pinter bikin summary]


Kim Dee present

.

 **Morning in the Dreamies Dorm**

Noren ft. All Dreamies Member

canon-AU

.

please enjoy

* * *

 **Morning in the Dreamies Dorm**

 **.**

NCT Dream di luar pakaian _idol_ mereka hanyalah seorang anak-anak biasa yang terkadang merindukan rumah mereka masing-masing, bahkan sekolah sekalipun.

Meskipun wajah mereka terpampang hampir di seluruh penjuru negeri, mondar-mandir dalam layar kaca hampir setiap hari, tanpa jadwal _performance_ , wawancara, ataupun membintangi sebuah acara _variety show_ , mereka hanyalah sekumpulan anak-anak yang masih di bawah umur dan bersekolah tentu saja.

Pagi hari di dalam _dorm_ Dreamies selalu saja dipenuhi dengan satu atau dua kekacauan. Masalah pertama adalah alarm yang menyala dengan kencangnya. Setelah alarm pagi berbunyi, pasti ada saja satu atau dua member yang berteriak kesal pada pemilik si alarm atau target si alarm tidak kunjung bangun.

" YAK! SIAPA YANG MENYALAKAN ALARM SEKENCANG INI!"

" MATIKAN!"

" HNGGGGGGGG..." itu dia si target utama deringan kencang alarm. Ia baru akan terganggu setelah sahutan demi sahutan berkumandang layaknya rentetan tembakan di medan perang.

Kekacauan yang kedua adalah soal seragam. Klasik memang, tetapi memiliki empat orang yang bersekolah di tempat yang sama terkadang membuat kasus seragam tertukar menjadi sangat mungkin terjadi.

" HEI ITU SERAGAMKU!"

" Itu bukan seragammu, _pabo_!"

" Lalu dimana seragamku?!" seru si biang keonaran frustasi. Manajer mereka sudah bersiap dengan kunci mobil di tangannya dan memandang seluruh kekacauan anak asuhannya dengan santai, menikmati kopi pagi yang ia seduh sendiri.

Tidak ada member dreamies yang diperbolehkan untuk minum kopi sehitam kesukaan si manajer sebagai informasi untuk kalian. _Orange juice_ dan susu adalah minuman yang umum ditemukan di dalam kulkas _dorm_ dreamies.

Manajer tentu tidak mau anak-anaknya itu mengalami kasus insomnia yang berlanjut menjadi penyakit-penyakit lainnya gara-gara kopi hitam favoritnya. Perusahaan akan menuntut mereka jika itu terjadi, sudah dipastikan kebenarannya.

" Seragammu ada di gantungan baju luar, Jen. Kau sendiri yang menggantungnya di sana tadi malam dengan alasan supaya tidak ada bau aneh yang menempel."

Maksud hati sang pelaku adalah ia tidak terlalu menyukai parfum lemari yang digunakan saat ini, jadi ia mengangin-anginkan seragamnya sendiri supaya bau parfum itu menghilang.

Tapi kenyataannya, ia sendiri lupa dengan alasan itu dan menjadikannya salah satu bahan keributan pagi ini.

" Oh, _thanks,_ Njun."

Masalah kedua selesai.

Yang ketiga adalah, sarapan.

" Aku sudah memanggang roti, membuat _sandwich_ dan menyiapkan susu dan _orange juice_ , sebelum berangkat sebaiknya kalian sarapan terlebih dulu."

" Tidak sempat Renjun-a. Sebentar lagi pukul delapan dan itu artinya aku hanya punya waktu setengah jam untuk sampai ke sekolah."

" Sarapan atau kalian akan lebih terlambat mendengar ceramahku!" Renjun mengancam dengan tangan yang berkacak pinggang.

Jangan remehkan tubuh Renjun yang kurus dan kalah tinggi ketimbang member-member lainnya. Ia bisa berubah menjadi seorang yang membuat Jisung dan Jaemin atau bahkan Mark merinding ketika sudah mengeluarkan aura gelap yang terasa mencekik dan membuat mereka berempat mematung di tempat mereka, seperti saat ini.

Keempat pemuda dengan rambut berwarna-warni hanya bisa meneguk ludah mereka dan mengangguk terpaksa mengiyakan perintah absolut si rambut oranye.

" Siapa yang _leader_ , siapa yang memerintah?" Mark menggerutu dengan suara pelan supaya pemuda berambut oranye itu tidak mendengar omelannya.

" Kemampuanmu untuk mengintimidasi tidak ada apa-apanya ketimbang milik Injunnie, _hyung_." Donghyuck si pemuda berambut nyaris pink itu menambahi.

Mark mengerucutkan bibirnya semakin maju mendengar konfirmasi aura _leader_ -nya tidak berpengaruh sedikitpun pada membernya.

" Bukan begitu, kemampuan mengintimidasi milik Mark- _hyung_ dan Injun- _hyung_ berbeda, kalau _hyung_ mirip seperti Taeyong- _hyung_ sedangkan Injung- _hyung_ seperti Doyoung- _hyung_. Intinya kalian adalah _appa_ dan _eomma_ di dorm ini." Jisung menjelaskan dengan suara yang tak kalah pelan.

Bisa dipastikan ia akan didamprat atau mungkin lebih tepatnya dicekik oleh Renjun jika ia sampai mendengar isi pembicaraannya.

" Jisung benar, Markeu- _hyung_. Kau lebih seperti seorang _appa_ yang tidak bisa apa-apa melawan perintah sang _eomma_ ," ujar Jaemin sengaja menambah kekesalan Mark di pagi hari.

" Jadi kalian lebih suka mengobrol ketimbang memikirkan gerbang sekolah kalian?" Renjun memandang jengah dari tempat duduknya, tepat di seberang keempat dreamies yang berbisik-bisik membicarakan dirinya.

" Lanjutkan saja mengobrolnya, supaya kalian terlambar dan tidak masuk sekolah sekalian." Ia melanjutkan serangan kata-kata pedasnya masih dengan mengunyah potongan _sandwich_ dalam rongga mulutnya.

Keempatnya hanya bisa mengatupkan rahang mereka dan kembali pada sarapan simpel yang telah disiapkan oleh Renjun.

" Kalau begitu aku turun dulu. Aku akan melanjutkan sarapannya di dalam mobil." Jeno memecah keheningan. Suaranya yang berat terdengar dingin dalam pendengaran member yang lain tetapi mereka tidak berani untuk menanyakannya dengan gamblang.

Seorang Jeno Lee dengan perangai dingin adalah sebuah anomali yang sebaiknya tidak perlu diungkit kecuali jika kau adalah Renjun atau member NCT generasi sebelumnya.

Pemuda berambut hitam dengan _highlight_ hijau itu dalam diam mengambil sebuah kotak transparan kosong untuk diisi dengan beberapa potong _sandwich_ yang tersedia.

Melihat Jeno diloloskan begitu saja oleh Renjun, keempat lainnya dengan tas mereka masing-masing segera beranjak dari duduknya dan buru-buru pergi dari tempat kejadian perkara, yang itu artinya mereka melewatkan adegan berpamitan lanjutan oleh keduanya.

" Apa kegiatanmu setelah ini?" Jeno bertanya, memanfaatkan waktu singkat yang ia miliki sekaligus menunggu member lain mengenakan sepatu sekolah mereka.

" Pelajaran di gedung SM akan dimulai pukul sepuluh. Aku masih memiliki banyak waktu untuk bersiap. Setelah ini manajer- _hyung_ gantian mengantarkan aku dan Chenle ke sana." Renjun menjawabnya.

" Latihan _dance_?" Jeno bertanya lagi, yang dibalas dengan gelengan oleh Renjun.

" Baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, Injunnie. Semoga harimu menyenangkan." Jeno mengucap salam perpisahan pada Renjun dengan usakan lembut di kepala berhiaskan helaian oranye.

Renjun membalasnya dengan mengulaskan sebuah senyuman manis yang membuat Jeno tidak tahan untuk tidak membalasnya.

" Semoga harimu juga menyenangkan, Jeno-ya!" Renjun membalas ceria, tak lupa dengan senyum dengan gigi gingsulnya yang manis. Hilang sudah kegelapan yang menyelimuti si pemuda yang diam-diam dijuluki dengan sebutan _eomma_ oleh para member dan digantikan dengan aura cerah seperti biasanya.

Jeno turut lega melihat Renjun kembali ke mode cerianya. Alarm super kencang pagi tadi nampaknya menjadi salah satu pemicu buruknya _mood_ Renjun.

" Terima kasih sarapannya, Moominnie! Sampai jumpa nanti sore."

Lambaian tangan penuh semangat sebagai balasan dari Renjun membuat Jeno terhenti di tempatnya untuk beberapa saat.

Sebuah ide yang terlintas didalam pikirannya membuat Jeno merona sekaligus memamerkan senyum simpulnya.

Dengan singkat ia meletakkan dua jari – telunjuk dan jari tengahnya – di bibir dan secepat kilat menempelkannya di pipi kanan Renjun.

" Yah!" Renjun berseru kaget dengan spontanitas Jeno barusan. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Jeno akan berbalik dan memberikan ciuman tidak langsung di pipinya.

Memikirkan kata ciuman tidak langsung membuat seluruh permukaan wajah Renjun memerah parah.

Tetapi sebelum Renjun sempat mengomel tidak karuan, Jeno sudah terlebih dulu pergi dan melambaikan tangannya dengan seruan, " sebagai jimat keberuntunganmu hari ini!" yang tentu saja membuat Renjun sukses tersenyum bodoh karenanya.

" Renjun - _ge_ , apa semuanya sudah berangkat?" Chenle bertanya dengan rambut basahnya yang menandakan ia sudah seleai membersihkan dirinya.

" Sudah—" ucapan Renjun tergantung karena Chenle sudah terlebih dulu membuatnya semakin memerah.

" _Ge_ , kenapa wajahmu memerah seperti kepiting rebus?"

.

 **END**

.

 **Pojok Curcol** : Karena ini dibikin dalam waktu under 2 hours jadi please expect no perfection ya dari ff ini... dan ini juga gara-gara lagi bahagia jadinya bisa sekilat ini... kabar NCT U bakalan perform di konser sm seoul bikin hyper gini nih...

doakan semoga sebelum konser besok oneshot lainnya bisa di upload kekekkee... udah ada 2 btw... kalau responnya cepet ya cepetlah updatenya kalau enggak ya di selow in aja kekekeke...

buat ff Ten yang angst ditunda dulu aja ah postnya... lagi mood buat Ten seneng soalnya kekekeke

BESOK GUE BISA LIAT ANAKKKU KELUAR DARI BAsEMENT-nya SM SOBSSS terhura akuuuu

last, Read and Review juseyonggggggg...

 **Dee**


End file.
